1. Technical Field
The present invention relates, generally, to methods and apparatus for cutting a length of flexible material from a web, and, more particularly, to methods and means for cutting a predetermined width of carpeting, without removing pile fibers from the backing, in a manner which greatly enhances efficiency and productivity.
2. Description of the Background Art and Technical Problems
Floor coverings in restaurants, homes, factories, hotels, and offices continue to involve widespread use of flexible webs of material, including vinyl, foamed products, as well as natural and synthetic carpeting. Although colorful patterns have always been popular, modern applications increasuingly employ the use of adjacent strips of differently colored carpeting, or feature stripes, particularly in corridors and around the perimeter of large rooms. Additionally, carpeting is replacing wood as a baseboard and wall covering material.
The appearance of a carpeted surface is largely determined by the manner and quality of installation. However, presently known installation techniques, which have not changed significantly in the past one hundred years, are cumbersome, tedious, strenuous, and time consuming.
Carpeting is typically cut from large rolls into strips at the job site. Small hand-held tools having a generally rectangular, flat, double-edge blade integral therewith, are used almost exclusively to cut carpeting. One corner of the blade protrudes from the tool and is used as the cutter, so that each blade can be inverted as needed to yield four cutting zones per blade. After the surface to be carpeted is measured, the web from which the strip is to be removed is inverted and the appropriate width is marked off on the backside, or underside, thereof. Using a straightedge, the cutting tool is pulled through a length of carpeting, cutting through one or more layers of woven backing (nap), foam, adhesive, or plastic, for example. Inasmuch as carpeting is cut from the backside with the normally exposed pile compressed therebeneath, many individual strands or clusters of fibers are inevitably severed.
When two pieces of cut carpeting are put into place with the cut edges adjacent, it is desirable to conceal the seam therebetween. However, to the extent carpet fibers are removed from both mating edges during cutting, an unsightly seam is created because differences in marginal edges are exaggerated.
Carpet laying is highly labor intensive; contractors are customarily paid by the yard, not by the hour. Thus, it is important to minimize the time required to install a given amount of carpeting. Presently, the cutting procedure generally entails measuring the area to be carpeted; turning the carpet "backside up"; marking the carpet; lining up the straightedge; and pulling the cutter tool along the straightedge. Typically, the cutting zone of a blade remains sharp for perhaps eight to twelve feet of cutting, depending on the composition and structure of the carpeting. Moreover, since the cutting is commonly done on wood, concrete, or tile floors, the blade is easily bent, sheared, or nicked. As a result, considerable time is spent inverting, discarding, and changing blades.